Dark Pleasures
by SwanQueen1
Summary: Regina summons Dark Emma using the dagger. Little does she know what's in store for her.


The silence was overpowering. Regina stared at the spot where Emma had stood seconds before the darkness consumed her and vanished, leaving only the dagger behind. She heard a sob behind her and turned halfway to see Snow clinging to Charming like he were a life preserver. Her motherly instinct to comfort her step daughter was tarnished with the inability to find words.

Emma had sacrificed herself for Regina. For everyone. Without a second thought.

Regina was brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. She looked down at it and followed the path till it led to Robin's face. For some reason, she felt an empty pit in her stomach. Like something was missing.

"Are you okay, Regina?" Robin gasped, looking over to search for any signs of damage.

Regina shook him off gently. "I'm fine Robin. Thank you"

Hook, who had been in a state of shock, snapped out of it and marched over to Regina. "Where is Emma?"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "If I knew, don't you think I would have told you by now?"

"Oh, I don't know your majesty. It's not like you haven't been evil before. How can we be sure you aren't withholding information?"

"And what would I get out of that?" Regina demanded. "I have no clue where the darkness took Emma! Do you honestly think that she would jumped right into it if she didn't believe I had changed?"

"She's right Hook" Snow said softly, wiping her eyes dry. "Arguing is not going to solve anything. And if you can't see that Regina has sacrificed so much for us then you are ignorant. If you want to help, fine but keep your comments to yourself"

Hook stepped back and sighed. "You're right. Sorry Regina"

Regina gave a curt nod in response. She still didn't see what Emma saw in this greasy pirate. Sighing, she walked over to where the dagger had fallen and bent down to retrieve it. Moonlight flickered across the metal as she picked it up. Carved into the metal was the name Emma Swan.

"Can you summon her?" Snow asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't dare" Regina answered. "Not when I have no idea where she is or what is happening to her. If the darkness has already taken over, then she is powerless to stop. Even my magic is no match for hers"

"But if you possess the dagger, doesn't that mean you are in control?" Charming questioned.

"It's still extremely risky. If the dagger were to somehow land in the wrong hands..."

"I understand. But please think about it"

Regina looked down at the dagger. "Okay"

* * *

Regina held the dagger in her hands. She had been looking at it for the past hour, thinking of all the pros and cons of summoning Emma. Finally, she could think of nothing else to do but summon her. They had no other clues.

She lifted the dagger to the sky and whispered, "Dark one, I summon thee"

The room suddenly got colder and Regina shivered.

"You summoned me?" Came a soft voice from behind.

Regina turned to see the last black wisps of smoke disappear.

"Emma" Regina gasped.

Emma was beautiful. Unlike Gold, her skin was pale with faint flecks of gold. Her pale golden hair was pulled back into a bun and her black eyes shone with mischief and darkness. All she wore was black leather and Regina felt a heat embedding itself in her belly. Her blood red lips spread into a small smile at the sound of her name and her white teeth gleamed.

"Yes your majesty" She bowed her head. To Regina, it seemed mocking. "Is there a reason I am here?"

"I need you to stay here" Regina ordered. "Do not leave this room until I figure out how to get rid of the darkness"

"Get rid of the darkness?" Emma repeated. "Why on earth would I want you to do that?"

Regina's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why wouldn't you?" Then she remembered who she was talking to. Old Emma was gone. Dark Emma was here.

Emma cackled. "Oh Regina, I have no more responsibilities. I am free. I am no longer the pathetic savior everyone expected me to be. I don't have to give people their happy ending's anymore. What about my happy ending? Don't I get any reward for all of my work or am I destined to live among others with their happiness always being shoved in my face?"

The air around them grew colder and there was a dangerous tightness to it. Regina tightened her grip on the dagger.

Emma saw the movement and stepped closer. "Do you think the dagger will save you from me? I was born from the lightest of magic. Now I am the darkest of magic. Nothing will protect you. Not even the dagger"

Regina's hand began to tremble slightly and she cursed herself for showing any signs of weakness. "Then why did you come when I summoned you?"

"I heard your voice" Emma whispered. "If it were anyone else, I wouldn't have shown up"

"Why me?"

Emma stepped closer and Regina stepped back. "Only someone like you would understand me. The others. They wouldn't understand anything. All they would want is to get me to become the savior again. Maybe lock me up in a cell somewhere before I could do any damage"

Regina's back hit the wall and Emma closed in on her. Her cool breath washed over her face and Regina shivered, the heat pooling in her belly.

Emma smirked. Regina was aroused. She could smell it.

"What about you, Regina?" Emma raised a hand and stroked her face with a feather light touch. "Want to see what the Dark One is capable of?"

"No" Regina growled, struggling in despair to ignore her body's wishes. "Now get away from me"

Emma hummed. "I think your body is saying something different"

Regina snarled and her magic spiked. Pushing herself off the wall, she threw Emma back. White light pulsed from her hands and slammed Emma into the opposite wall. Emma grunted as her head smashed into the wall but nonetheless she landed on her feet, unfazed. Her eyes flashed dangerously and she flicked her wrists. Regina slammed into the wall and hung a few inches above it. She was unable to use her magic, unable to move at all.

Emma strode over to her and pushed her body against hers, earning a moan. Testing the waters, she pushed Regina's legs apart with her foot and shoved her leg between them. Her knee pressed deliciously against her core and Regina bit her lip.

"Don't try to hide it" Emma said. "Give in" She ground her knee against her core and Regina cried out. Brushing the brunette's hair away from her neck, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to her throat.

"Please" Regina whimpered. Her core throbbed for attention.

Emma waved her hand and Regina's clothes vanished in a puff of smoke. Regina looked down at Emma and saw a glint in her eyes. For a split second, she saw old Emma. Her Emma.

"You're so beautiful" She whispered in awe. Regina blushed. Suddenly there was a hardness in her eyes and old Emma was gone as fast as she had appeared. "That thief is not worthy of you" She leaned in and bit down, breaking delicate skin. Regina cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Emma licked at the wound, soothing it.

"You're mine now" She growled.

"Yes" Regina hissed.

Emma continued to kiss down Regina's body, memorizing it as she went. She stopped at her breasts, engulfing a hardened nipple in my mouth and tweaking the other with her fingers. Once Regina told her to stop, the pleasure bordering on pain, Emma released them and continued to kiss down until she could breathe in her scent.

"You smell so good"

"Wait till you see how I taste" Regina was desperate for touch now.

Emma hummed in agreement and spread slick folds with her thumbs. Her first lick was slow and hard and Regina cried out again.

Emma lapped at her, drinking it all in greedily. She quickly found the hard pearl of flesh and sucked on it. Regina howled above her. Her magic fought against the invisible bounds. Emma felt what she needed and with a flick of her wrists, Regina landed back on the ground on wobbly feet. She tugged on Emma's hair to motion for her to get up. Emma reluctantly left her core and stood up. She pressed a bruising kiss to Regina's lips, letting her taste herself. Regina moaned at the taste and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. Emma took three fingers and plunged them into her. Regina screamed, throwing her head back.

Emma slammed in and out of her at a punishing pace and hissed as she felt Regina rake her nails against her back, leaving red marks. She felt her walls pulsating against her fingers. She was close.

"Look at me" Emma ordered. Regina opened her eyes and looked directly into Emma's. They were darkened with lust and begging for release. She felt her walls tighten.

"Come for me" Emma said softly. As soon as the words left her mouth, Regina screamed her release. Emma slowed her pace, helping Regina gently down from her high. Regina whined as Emma left her, sucking her fingers dry. As the pleasure left her, she was suddenly struck by fatigue and she collapsed against Emma.

Emma picked her up bridal style and laid her down gently on the bed. She covered her with a blanket and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

She disappeared in a puff of smoke, knowing all to well Dark Emma would return.


End file.
